We currently list 575 active users from approximately thirty different laboratories from within NCI. Those labs include: Basic Research Lab, Cell and Cancer Biology Branch, Dermatology Branch, Experimental Immunology Branch, Experimental Transplantations and Immunology Branch, Genetics Branch, HIV and AIDS Malignancy Branch, HIV DRP Host Virus Interaction Branch, Medical Oncology Branch and Affiliates, Metabolism Branch, Pediatric Oncology Branch, Vaccine Branch, Basic Research Laboratory, Gene Regulation and Chromosome Biology Laboratory, Laboratory of Biochemistry and Molecular Biology, Laboratory of Cancer Biology and Genetics, Laboratory of Cell Biology, Laboratory of Cellular and Molecular Biology, Laboratory of Cellular Oncology, Laboratory of Experimental Carcinogenesis, Laboratory of Experimental Immunology, Laboratory of Human Carcinogenesis, Laboratory of Immune Cell Biology, Laboratory of Metabolism, Laboratory of Molecular Biology, Laboratory of Molecular Pharmacology, Laboratory of Pathology, Laboratory of Protein Dynamics and Signaling, Laboratory of Receptor Biology and Gene Expression, and the Laboratory of Mammary Biology and Tumorigenesis. There have been over 1,300 different users since the core began. We have had 132 new users sign up for the service during the past twelve months. We accept DNA samples for polymerase chain reactions to be performed by the MiniCore, as well as samples where the user has done their own polymerase chain reactions. By limiting the range of services we offer, we are able to focus our operation and to optimize performance. In the past year we have processed over 53,000 samples. Users received their results within one business day more than 97% of the time when they did their own reactions and 99% of the time when the reactions were done by the Core. For the first eleven months in FY 08, the Core ran approximately eleven thousand PyroSequencing samples. The Core also has a program of buying Big Dye reaction mix in bulk from ABI and aliquoting it for sale to users at cost. Recently, the program was expanded to include all persons within CCR, even if they did not use the core for sequencing. During 2009 the Core plans to purchase a Microchip Apollo 100 which will allow us to do sequencing with nano amounts of template and costly reagents/reactions, thus drastically reducing the price charged for sequencing.